Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of electronic gaming terminals available in casinos and other legal places.
Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
Electronic gaming machines available in casinos and other legal places are games of chance whereby the player repetitively tries his luck to win prizes. The player purchases an amount of credit to play by transferring monetary value into the gaming machine or into the networked gaming system using coins, banknotes, vouchers or any other form of financial instrument. In exchange for his money, the player is given an electronic credit on a local gaming machine or alternatively on a networked gaming system by way of a player account managed on a server. Each time the player plays a game, his credit balance is debited of the amount he wishes to wager. Depending on the local game regulation, the wager amount is either hardwired into the gaming machine or selectable by the user prior to playing a game. The play-and-debit scenario is typically repeated monotonously until the player's credit is used up or until a prize is won. The prize value is derived from numbers drawn randomly, an outcome prize matrix and the wager amount.